


At the Top

by hannipple



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, a little bit of emetophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannipple/pseuds/hannipple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky invites Steve to the fair with him and two other girls on a double date. Unfortunately, their dates aren't too fond of Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Top

_"Steve, it'll be fun. Trust me. When have I ever steered you wrong?"_

'Plenty of times...', Steve thought.

To be honest, he hadn't really felt up to going out at all, let alone with two girls who would probably show zero interest in him and fawn over Bucky. He knew Bucky was only trying to help, but it always turned out to be hopeless. Sometimes, Steve felt like he was destined to be alone for the rest of his life. No girl, no kids, no one. He'd told Bucky before but Bucky just told him that he was feeling sorry for himself and just needed to get out more. After that there was no point in arguing with him, so he just sighed and stayed quiet for a little while. So, he ended up agreeing to going with Bucky and the two girls to the poor excuse their city set up as a fair. Still, there were some fun things there to do. There's a small roller coaster that's just a little too rickety to be completely safe, a tea cup ride with only two tea cups that spun, and a Ferris wheel. Steve wasn't too fond of heights, but Bucky always managed to coax him into going on at least once. Even though he knew how the night was going to end up, he still primped and prepped to look his best. Bucky said eight was when he was going to swing by and pick him up. Steve got ready too early and sat on his front porch, enjoying the warm evening. Unfortunately, his anxieties crept up on him and ruined the nice moment. He could only imagine all the things that could go wrong tonight.

 

True to his word, Bucky showed up at Steve's at precisely eight, and with two pretty girls by his side. Steve gulped and got up from his sitting position, walking over to the three of them. One of the girls was a tall brunette with rounded cheeks and an easy smile. The other, he friend, was blonde, shorter, and had freckles peppering her thin face. Steve smiled nervously at both of them. The brunette introduced herself and her friend to Steve while putting her arm in Bucky's. Their names were Becky and Sam, which amused Steve a little. He looked over to Sam, the blonde girl, and smiled.

"So you mine, then?", Steve asked, berating himself for thinking how stupid that was.

Before he could defend himself, Sam replied, "Yeah, I guess..."

She gave him a weird look and then looked to the side where her friend was standing. Becky gave her a reassuring smile and Sam returned with a fleeting one.

'Well this night is already going so smooth.', Steve mused.  
  


 

They all arrived at the fair about fifteen minutes after and looked around for something they could all do. After standing around doing nothing for a few minutes, Bucky suggested they go on the only roller coaster there. Steve got really nervous at that. Bucky knew that Steve's stomach got really upset on fast rides. He glared at Bucky and Bucky just shrugged his shoulders. Steve sighed exasperatedly but followed them over to the ride. Bucky and Becky sat in the car in front of Steve and Sam. Bucky put his arm on the back of the car, smiled and Becky, and then looked back at Steve who had been glaring at the back of his head. Bucky quickly turned back around.

Sam leaned closer to Steve and said, "So this should be fun, huh?".

There was little to no enthusiasm in her voice so Steve replied, "Yeah, it should" in the same exact tone.

She had already made it pretty obvious that she wasn't interested so there was really no reason for him to try and pursue any type of relationship with her. Steve didn't really have time to mope before the ride jump started. He gripped the lap bar in front of him and look over to Sam who was looking straight ahead of her. 'At least  _she_ looks excited.", Steve griped, inwardly. Steve turned his attention back to the back of Bucky's head. He was going to give him hell for this.

 

After they got off the coaster, Bucky excused him and Steve both to find a trash bin Steve could throw up in. Steve apologized to Bucky over and over again between vomiting and Bucky just rubbed his upper back and said, "Don't sweat it, pal. I shouldn't have made you go on that ride. I'm the one who should by sorry."

Steve really did feel like a jerk. Bucky had brought him here to have fun and he was ruining it. They walked back over to their dates who had been waiting rather impatiently. Bucky apologized but it seemed to do nothing to appease them. Sam just rolled her eyes and Becky elbowed her in the side. Bucky quickly suggested that they go do something else like throwing darts at balloons or try and knock some milk bottles over. Steve knew Bucky didn't exactly find that fun but he was looking out for Steve and that made him happy. They played some regular, easy fair games for a while. Bucky and Steve got really competitive when they were throwing darts at balloons. Sam and Becky just stood behind them and watched, annoyed. Bucky ended up losing and playfully elbowed Steve.

That's when Sam sighed loudly and said, "Look, maybe this wasn't the greatest idea. Maybe you two should have just gone by yourselves because you're both obviously enjoying each other's company more than ours'." Becky frowned and apologized for her friend's rudeness.

"I'm sorry. Maybe it would be better if Sam and I just left." Becky glared at her and began tugging her away toward the exit while yelling 'I'm sorry!' and 'Maybe another time!'. Bucky and Steve didn't even get to protest. 

"Well, now what?", Steve asked, turning to Bucky. 

Bucky shrugged and sighed. He did a quick scan of the small fair until he spotted the Ferris wheel. 

"Ferris wheel sound good to you?", he asked. 

Steve looked at him, then the Ferris wheel and back at him again. He wasn't a big fan, but there was nothing else to do so he agreed. They made their way over to the Ferris wheel and sat down tiredly in a carriage. Bucky put his elbow up on the side and rested his chin in his hand. Steve just looked around himself and folded his hands on his lap. The conductor went over to his station to start the ride and gave Bucky an odd look. Steve caught it but Bucky didn't. He didn't give it much thought, though. The ride started and their carriage wobbled a bit. Neither one of them talked as their carriage got higher but Steve started to get a little nervous as he saw they were getting farther away from the ground. He hands gripped the lap bar a little too tightly and Bucky noticed and patted Steve on the back. Steve tensed a little more. That was the last thing he needed right now. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, then leaned back and relaxed a little. Their carriage reached the top and Steve was thankful that they would be going back down soon. Then, all of a sudden their carriage stopped right at the top and their carriage swayed back and forth. Steve's eyes went a little wide and he looked over at Bucky as if he had the answer to why it stopped. Bucky rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. So he did have the answer to why it stopped. He sighed and looked over at Steve.

"I'm sorry man, I know you aren't fond of heights. I forgot I had asked the conductor to stop it at the top so I could, uh, make out with Becky a little." Bucky looked to the side, embarrassed and annoyed.

Steve laughed. Steve just  _laughed._

"What's so funny, punk?", Bucky asked, starting to chuckled himself. Steve smiled and turned his attention to Bucky.

"Nothing, Buck. It's just that you're," he puts a hand on his chest and the back of one on his forehead, "sooooo romantic!"

Bucky chuckles and shakes his head. "You're gonna get it if you don't stop laughing kid."

Steve's laugh turns into just a chuckle and he says, "Okay, sorry Casanova."

Bucky rolls his eyes at him. The laughter has stopped completely and they're both just sitting there now. Bucky looks over the front to the ground at the conductor. Steve is looking up at the night sky and marveling at how pretty the stars are from up there. 

"Alright, I'm gonna yell down to him to start the ride again.", Bucky said suddenly.  Steve turned to him quickly and grabbed his forearm. 

"No wait! It's so nice up here....Can't we just stay up here for a few more minutes, Buck?", he said. 

Bucky looked at him and a small smile appeared on his face. "Sure, kid. But just 5 more minutes okay?"

Steve nodded and looked back up at the sky. Bucky looked up there too. 

"It's so pretty. I can usually see stars from my house, but not like this.", Steve said, serenely. 

"Yeah, it really is something, huh?"

Steve breathed shortly through his nose and furrowed his brow a bit. He slowly turned his head to Bucky. "Buck?", Steve inquired. 

Bucky was still looking up at the sky before Steve had grabbed his attention. "Yeah?", he asked. 

Steve sighed. "I'm sorry for ruining tonight. I wish it could have gone better."

"Steve," Bucky started, "I already said it wasn't your fault. There will be other dates, man."

Steve swallowed and looked down at the lap bar. "That's not it...These dates never go right and it's usually when I'm around. I always ruin your dates for you. I'm not any fun, Buck. I'm always sick and everyone always has to wait for me to catch up with them or gets frustrated with me....I'm sorry. I completely understand if you want to take someone else with you for double dates from now on."

Bucky stared at Steve incredulously and grabbed his shoulders. "Steven Grant Rogers. None of this is your fault, do you understand? It just didn't work out. But I never want to hear you blame yourself for something like this again. You are a nice, smart, kind, fun person and there is no one that I would rather be with."

Steve just looked at him. He felt happy but he also felt like crying. He didn't do anything. He just kept staring at Bucky. Then, he finally processed everything Bucky had said.

"Be with....", he said to himself quietly, looking down a little.

"What?", Bucky asked. Steve looked back up at him, his eyes a little glossy.

"You said, 'be with.'" 

Bucky gulped. "Yeah, I guess I did. So what?" He sat back and looked down at his hands before looking back up. 

Bucky hadn't meant to say it like that. But he did. Steve didn't know what was going on but Bucky was looking at him. It was quiet enough for Steve to be able to hear them both breathing a little heavy. They were both nervous. 'Maybe', Steve thought, 'maybe we should put these last few minutes to good use.' Steve leaned toward him little by little. What the hell was he doing? Bucky was his friend. He couldn't do this. He couldn't just undo years of such a fantastic friendship like this. But here he was, leaning in to kiss Bucky. Bucky just sat still and watched. Almost like he was waiting for him to do something. Steve stopped and then looked down, about to pull back.

"Are you kidding me right now, Rogers?", Bucky scoffed. 

Steve was about to defend himself, to make some sort of excuse but Bucky had pulled him in by the back of his neck and kissed him full on the lips. Steve wanted to be shocked, but he was kissing back. It wasn't anything hot and heavy. Just long, slow pecks. They both pulled away and stared at each other. Both their eyes' seemed to hold all the same questions; How is this going to change us? Is this a good idea? Will we be safe?

"Sorry." Steve breathed out, still looking at Bucky. 

"No, no that was...nothing to be sorry about." 

The ride finally started up again. That had to have been the longest five minutes of their lives. They got off the ride, receiving a smirk from the conductor. They walked to the exit, deciding to go home. Bucky offered to walk Steve back home and they spent the next few minutes in silence as they walked. At one point, Steve didn't know when, he had slipped his hand into Bucky's. Bucky glanced down at their hands, smiled a little, and squeezed. Steve looked down at his shoes and smiled too. Not long after, they reached Steve's front door. Steve took his key out of his pocket, but instead of just going inside, he turned around to face Bucky. That's when he stuffed his key back in his pocket and held Bucky's hands in his. 

"Thank you for a great evening, Buck.", he said, looking up at him with big eyes. 

"No problem." Bucky didn't really know what to say so he just waited for Steve to continue. 

Steve looked at him as if he wanted Bucky to continue instead but sighed. "Give me my goddamn good night kiss, jerk."

Bucky's eyebrows shot up and he laughed. Steve smiled as Bucky leaned down to kiss him, long and sweet. When he pulled back, Bucky looked at him fondly.

"Good night, kid." 

They held hands for a moment longer before Bucky walked off the porch. He looked back at Steve a few times before he was out of sight. Steve sighed contently and put his key in the lock, turning it and pushing the door open. That night he could hardly sleep knowing he was going to see Bucky again tomorrow. He didn't know what the future held for them both but couldn't wait to find out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this to be so cheesy I'm sorry. I get really cheesy when I'm tired.


End file.
